


Along For The Ride

by TMar



Series: Messing Around [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: May is surprisingly cool with Peter, Tony and the diapers. Peter and Tony play a little more.





	Along For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This series takes place after Spider-Man: Homecoming but before Avengers IW.
> 
> In Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony sells Avengers/Stark tower to move to the upstate facility. But since he's rich, I'm sure he'd still have a place (or more) in New York. I did mention this in one of the other stories, but am mentioning it again just to be clear.
> 
> Peter is 16 in this story, which is the age of consent in the country I live in. But if that bothers you, don't read it.
> 
> WARNING: If piss porn and its related fetishes squicks you out, stay far away. I MEAN IT. Don't read it and complain to me later.

Along For The Ride

Peter was doing his homework when May got home from work. He looked up, very nervous about the conversation they had to have.

May hung up her bag, came over and sat at the breakfast bar. "I know why you didn't tell me about you and Tony," she said kindly. "Also why you never said anything about the... fetish." She used the word carefully. "But you know I love you. If... if it's a thing you need, you don't have to hide it from me, okay?"

Peter nodded. "I don't... I don't need it... here. Just... I like it when I'm with Tony." His eyes begged her not to belabour the subject.

"All right. But if you do ever want to... to... wear one..." She avoided saying the word 'diaper'. "... I won't say anything, and I won't think any less of you. 'Kay?"

"Okay. Thank you, May."

She kissed his temple. "You're welcome."

The conversation turned out to not be as awkward as Peter had thought. May said that since Sundays were their day to order take-out and veg in front of the TV, she didn't want that to change; it was their quality time to spend together. But Peter could spend Friday and Saturday nights at Tony's. And he could choose one night a week to spend there as well. And patrolling had to be done after homework. Peter agreed eagerly and went to his room to text Tony.

***

They were lying in Tony's bed, actually under the covers for once. Tony was on his front, with Peter draped over his back, his head on Tony's shoulder-blade. They were chatting sleepily.

"Your aunt is pretty cool," Tony mumbled. "That whole diaper thing."

"Hmmm... she's had to accept a lot. First my parents dying, then Uncle Ben, then finding out about me, then about us..."

Tony jostled Peter, who moved away so he could lie on his back. Peter re-draped himself, leaning with his arms crossed on Tony's chest so he could look him in the eye. "She's so glad I'm happy. When she didn't know about the Spider-Man thing, she was always worried. Now she's still worried, but she's seen what I can do, so it's not so bad."

"And she has me watching your back. And Ted."

"Ned."

"Whatever." Tony leaned his head up and kissed Peter. "Eight days to the big day."

"Well, for us, mainly."

Tony moved a bit, Peter having to sit up as Tony did. "Pete... I want us to come out... as boyfriends."

Peter had always thought he would be the one asking Tony for that. "Really?"

"I know what the press'll say; they'll crucify me. They'll say I'm corrupting you. They'll dine out for weeks about how I've debauched poor, innocent you. But." Here he paused. "I'd like to be able to take you to events with me, even ones where they give me me stupid awards for things I could do in my sleep. I... I love you, Baby."

"What if we just... went out together. Nothing overt. Just us, at whatever events we need to be at."

Tony smirked. "What if I held your hand?"

"You could hold my hand." Peter felt giddy. He'd known that Tony wasn't ashamed; Tony had never lied about any of his previous sexual partners, male or female. But admitting his lover was a 17 year-old teenager was a whole other ballgame. Peter also knew Tony had only ever told three other people he loved them. Being loved by Tony Stark was something special. 

And then Tony's smile turned lascivious. "I was thinking... now might be the time to try that diaper idea..." He practically purred it.

Peter bit his lip. "Both of us?"

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to?"

Peter looked down, blushing - quite ironic since they had done everything sexual that gay men could do - and nodded without saying anything. 

Tony went into the bathroom and returned with *two* diapers. "You first." He opened the covers so Peter could turn sideways and he could slide the diaper under him, close it and fasten it with the tabs. "How's that?"

"Good." Peter squirmed to show he was secure.

"Okay, do me."

They switched places and Peter, his hands shaking with excitement and awe, secured Tony into his own diaper.

"Hmmm..." Tony squirmed around the same way Peter had.

Peter's arousal shot up. He collapsed onto the bed next to Tony. Tony knelt up next to him, his head on Peter's shoulder, and hugged him close.

"So this gets you hot, huh?"

"You get me hot," Peter replied. He was so aroused you wouldn't have said they'd made love less than an hour earlier.

"Come here, Baby," Tony said, guiding Peter to sit over him as Tony himself lay back against the pillows, only his upper back and shoulders off the mattress. Peter knelt over him, straddling him, the crotch areas of the diapers pressed together. Tony smirked. "You wanna go first, or should I?"

Peter leaned down and kissed him, the kiss messy and wet. "Let's do it together." He leaned back slightly, then let go. It was easy for him as he was used to diapers.

Tony relaxed and had to think before his own stream started, but once he felt the warmth of Peter's piss in Peter's own diaper, he was able to let out a stronger stream.

Together, they wet their diapers very thoroughly. Peter had his head back almost in ecstasy when his bladder was finally empty, and he was rocking every so slightly against Tony's filling diaper. Tony was resisting closing his eyes because he was mesmerized by the look on Peter's face.

Finally Peter looked down, his breathing coming in gasps. "That... I..."

Tony smiled. "Yeah. Me too." He sat up slightly, making it easier for Peter to rock against him. "Get us there, Baby."

At that, Peter increased his grinding against Tony, who was basically along for the ride. They squirmed and ground their diapers together, the material of the disposable diapers allowing for some friction. Tony planted his feet flat on the bed to help, rocking up against Peter more firmly. His baby ground down even harder, his gasping breaths turning to groans as he sought orgasm.

Tony gripped Peter's hips, his fingers digging into the back of the diaper. "Baby... oh, God!" he rasped as he moved up against Peter. "That's it... oh... ohohoh..." He continued to hold on as Peter finally came, throwing his head back again, making a strangled sound, looking so beautiful.

Peter's grinding came to a halt as he finally looked down, then frowned because Tony was just blinking at him, not having come. He climbed off of Tony, kneeling at his side. "Daddy..."

But Tony grabbed Peter's hand and shoved it into his diaper. "Touch me, Baby," was all he said... and that was all it took, as a few pumps from Peter inside his wet diaper had him seizing up as he shot his semen.

When he opened his eyes, Peter was smiling down at him.

"Hey, Baby," said Tony.

"Hey."

Tony held his arms out and Peter came to lie against him, pulling the covers over them.

He looked up at Tony. "I might need to wet in the night," he said.

"Oh, me too, Babe."

"We're not gonna get up, are we?"

"Hell no."

"The diapers might not hold it all," Peter said carefully.

"Why is this a problem?" Tony was smirking again.

"It's not, *Daddy*." Peter emphasised the "Daddy" part.

Tony kissed the top of his head. "Good boy."

And if they did leak in the night... well, linen could be washed.

END


End file.
